


We Should Make This Canon

by BlueDysania



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU, Actors, But for Good Reason, Characters may be a little OOC, M/M, One-Shot, Shizaya - Freeform, otp prompt, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Director was beginning to give. He was starting to think it just wasn't possible. They were amazing actors, at the height of their careers, everyone wanted them. He couldn't imagine why. How was he suppose to get anything done if they kept kissing when they were suppose to be fighting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Make This Canon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The characters may be a little OOC, but it's that way for a legitimate reason. Read on, and you'll catch on quick.  
> OTP Prompt Fic
> 
> Italics - Acting  
> Regular - Real Life

_The dust settled, allowing the scattered crowds of bystanders to stare with trembling eyes and limbs at the two men standing amidst the destruction. Broken guard railings were crunched against the ground, a vending machine smashed against the side of a severely cracked building wall. Smoke wafted from under the hood of a car that had previously had a lamppost hammered into it. The lamppost was now half-buried in the sidewalk, cracking straight through the concrete._

_The two men were little worse for wear._

_One blonde, glasses tucked securely in his vest, mouth set in a tight smirk, bloodlust gleaming in his eyes, and holding a warning sign in one hand while the other was holding a cigarette. A long scratch along his cheek dripped blood slowly, running down to his chin._

_One black-haired, long fur-rimmed coat swirling around his feet in the light breeze, a smug little grin on his lips, eyes narrowed with devious cunning, and holding a switchblade at the ready while the other was hidden in his coat pocket. The only sign of weakness on his side of the fight was the tear in his coat sleeve._

" _Come on then Shizu-chan. Is that the best you can do?" Izaya mocked sweetly, leaning in, grin curling into a malicious smile._

_Shizuo fisted his hand, breaking his cigarette in half, and leaned forward as well, eyes flashing ominously with a dark glare and a hungry sneer._

…hungry sneer? Oh no.

_Shizuo suddenly snatched the front of Izaya's black shirt and yanked him forward, planting his lips on the shell-shocked informant. The most dangerous man in Ikebukuro tilted his head, biting lightly on the other man's lips before delving inside with his tongue. Izaya struggled briefly, overwhelmed, a red flush overtaking the usually controlled mask he wore, but gradually began clutching onto Shizuo's arm-_

"CUT!" The director shouted, hanging his head in his hands. He heard disappointed groans from scattered crewmen and lifted his head with a glare. They immediately scattered about, readjusting lighting and preparing the restart of the scene. He turned his glare on the pair of stars for the scene he had hoped would go off without a hitch. A vain hope of course.

The director should have known better than to hire a pair in a relationship for the kind of roles he needed for his show. The chemistry those two could create when in character however were perfect, down to the last gesture or tone of voice. Granted, with stunts like these, he could very rarely take care of a scene in one or two takes.

He looked over at the set, Izaya repeatedly slapping at Shizuo's arm with a flustered expression, pale face still flushed red. Shizuo was shameless as always, grinning smoothly at Izaya as he accepted another cigarette prop from one of the stagehands.

"SHIZUO!" The director shouted and felt a satisfaction at the jump that the blonde gave, spinning to look at him. The director pointed a finger at him sharply, "Knock it off. Now."

The director made strangling gestures as Shizuo snickered, turning back around to take his place again. Izaya was covering his face, slightly shaking his head back and forth, mumbling something under his breath.

The Director shook his head as well. It was a complete reversal off the set. While Izaya the Informant trolled the entire city of Ikebukuro, Izaya the Actor was ruthlessly teased by his lover.

As Izaya seemed to compose himself and returned to the set, taking his position and forming another grin, Shizuo took up his pose as well. The Director raised a hand, preparations in place, and took a short survey of the set before nodding to himself.

"ACTION."

_-"Come on then Shizu-chan. Is that the best you can do?" Izaya mocked sweetly, leaning forward ever so slightly._

The Director frowned a bit, studying the scene. Izaya hadn't leaned in as much as before… but considering the last few minutes he would allow it.

_Shizuo clenched his fist, cigarette cracking in two, and leaned forward, fury alight in his eyes. Izaya glowered back with a small pink tint on his ears._

... That could be edited out.

_Shizuo began to stride forward, hand out-stretched to grab one of the Yield signs. His low growl of his arch-enemies name sliding from his lips. Izaya jumped back, pink flush moving to his cheeks, but quickly flicked his switchblade and pointed the instrument at the charging monster. Unfortunately he forgot that the over-turned bus, courtesy of Shizuo, wasn't to far behind him and he squeaked as he thumped to a stop against it. The color in his cheeks, once pale flared in embarrassment as he turned wide eyes on his approaching doom._

_Shizuo's hand sailed right past the Yield sign, instead slamming his palm against the bus, right beside Izaya's head. His scowl turned into a feral grin as he cornered the informant. Izaya barely had time to stutter the first syllable of Shizuo's famous nickname before the monster ducked his head and devoured the blushing man with both mouth and arms._

"CUT!" The Director shouted, watching in exasperation as Shizuo stepped back and Izaya sank to his knees, covering his face with the red tips of his ears the only indication of how hotly he was still blushing under the cover of his arms.

And Shizuo was… smirking of course.

"Sir," his Assistant Director said with a sigh, "If you'll recall the last five times this has happened…"

The Director almost cried at the reminder and instead covered his eyes, whispering, "Fuck me…" under his breath. Izaya would be all but useless in any scene with Shizuo for the rest of the day. Which meant that this entire set needed to be put on hold until the pair distanced themselves properly again. "Fuck. Me."

"… I understand, sir." His Assistant Director sighed and he heard the DA walk away, to inform the couple that they needed to report to different, individual, sets for the rest of the day.

Maybe it wasn't too late to make up some sort of tragic death scene for these two. Maybe they would magically break up? No, that would make it worse. The Director rested a hand on his chair arm, glaring at the pair who were bickering between themselves as they moved off the set. As they passed by, the Director resolved himself to keep quiet and just let them leave, ready to call his DA and tell him to bring in Shinra and Celty.

That resolve broke like the cigarette in Shizuo's fingers when said man paused by his chair, an insufferable smirk on his face, and said, "Maybe you should just write that into the series."

He slammed his fist on the chair arm and opened his mouth to berate his actor when Izaya beat him to it.

Izaya smacked Shizuo over the head, hard enough to make the blonde wince to the Director's pleasure, and hissed, "Shizu-chan! I'm not kissing you on TV!"

Shizuo rounded on the smaller man, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist as he purred, "So you'll do it in private, right?"

Izaya gaped for one second before ducking under Shizuo's arm and running out of the room, face burning brightly much to Shizuo's amusement as he followed closely behind; a parody of their counterpart character's violent chases.

The Director watched them vanish silently. Then he settled back in his chair. Then he called for his DA.

He needed a drink. Now.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP as actors. In one scene, they have to glare at each other angrily, with their faces close to each other, but then Person A goes in for a kiss. Person B can't stop blushing and they have to stop filming for the day.


End file.
